


救赎第二部 第11章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 润玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部 第11章

　第11章   
　　魔尊一扬手，手心一枚红光迎风而立，渐燃渐炙形成一朵怒放的红莲。  
　　天帝劈出的那一剑被莲心抵住，再也进不得半分。  
　　一片红光中，魔尊身姿傲然挺立，袍带猎猎飞扬。   
　　这一下变故陡生，众人纷纷站了起来，目光齐刷刷看向对峙的天帝魔尊，殿内鸦雀无声。  
　　就在此时，不知从哪里传来细微的爆裂声，接着便见到一缕白烟蒸腾而上。竟是空气过于炙热，连白玉酒杯都受不住了。然后是第二声、第三声……仿佛只是一眨眼的功夫，宴上器皿悉数破碎，酒香弥漫，雾气缭绕。  
　　“红莲业火。”  
　　一声激起千层浪，众人倒抽冷气，连连后退。那些修习水系术法，体质阴寒者更是惶恐得厉害。他们只觉得一股焚烧沸燃之感从百汇、后顶、风府、天柱穴行遍全身，一道淡淡的水雾自印堂徐徐逸出，神智开始渐渐迷失。  
　　魔尊眼光一扫，眉心微蹙，将那火莲收入掌心。  
　　众人松了口气，赶紧退了出去，其中以妖鬼水花四灵跑得最快，他们体质阴寒，实在熬不住第二次红莲业火。  
　　殿外魔兵团团围困，殿内魔将虎视眈眈。  
　　“天帝，你扰了尊上大婚，罪无可赦。”卞城王怒喝。  
　　“凤兄，待我擒了这条龙，抽出龙筋给你做腰带。”鎏英啪的一声将魔骨鞭重重击在地上。  
　　“退下。”魔尊随手施出一个仙障护住穗禾，“对付天帝，本尊一人足矣。”  
　　天帝冷笑，“本座拭目以待。”说罢手腕一旋，周遭水汽立刻化作无数冰凌朝魔尊击来。  
　　魔尊五指一收，掌中已多了一柄利器。只见那利器似刀非刀，似剑非剑，疾如闪电身泛七彩霞光。他将那兵器使得出神入化，生生将那万千冰凌尽数挡住。  
　　谁知天帝这一招却是调虎离山，细碎的凝冰之声不断从脚下响起，忽然从地底冒出数十根巨大的冰凌，直贯天际。  
　　穗禾惊叫一声，人已被封进冰凌之中。  
　　众人刚要去救，眼前忽然闪过一道金光，刹那间冰凌碎裂，火势滔天。魔尊立在大火之中，火舌从他脚下漫天盖地绵延而出，热浪灼得人睁不开眼。于他，却如入无人之地。  
　　他一步步走到穗禾身边，单手将她揽住，为她拂去发上碎冰。  
　　众人这才松了一口气，鎏英叫道：“凤兄，用陨魔杵跟他打。”  
　　魔尊傲然一笑，“与他对阵，何必用陨魔杵。”他右手轻吐灵力，将穗禾送到鎏英身边。再看向天帝时，眼中柔情尽褪，只剩下无边冷意。“我会的，你不会。但是你会的，我全会。”  
　　他右手捏一个法诀，那冲天火焰翻腾而上，到半空时忽然由艳红变成雪白，最后竟成了数不清的六棱霜花。他双掌一翻，那霜花冰晶携着刺目金光，电射而出。  
　　天帝连忙筑起结界，那片片霜花看着柔弱，击在结界上却似陨石激流。他在忘川之中身受重伤，灵力大损，如今不过是强撑而已。  
　　结界受不住重击，越收越紧，将他围拢其间。  
　　魔尊眉梢一挑，放出的神威灵力霎时加重一倍。  
　　天帝吐出一口鲜血，结界轰然坍塌。他被那股气浪震得倒飞出去，跌在地上，无法抑制的大声咳嗽起来。  
　　一双靴子出现在面前，他慢慢抬起头，正好对上魔尊冷凝的双眼。果然如他所说，那双眼中一片漠然，无怨、无恨，亦无爱。  
　　“手下败将。”魔尊手腕轻抬，剑尖压进天帝衣襟。“你若回头，我便放你回天界。你若不走，我就杀了你。”他说得随意，仿佛在他眼中，天帝的命与旁人并无不同。  
　　天帝惨笑，满心苍凉。“好啊，那你就杀了我！”他用力抓住剑身往前一拉，只听嗤的一声，鲜血顺着剑身淋漓滴落，在地面绽开朵朵血色大花。  
　　魔尊愣了一下，立刻回过神来用力握住剑柄，不让他再拉动一分。  
　　天帝大笑，他的唇齿间全是鲜血，分外骇人。“这次尊上千万别刺偏了，定要对准我的内丹真元。”他五指收紧，锋利的剑刃割破皮肤，擦过指骨，满手鲜血。“杀啊，怎么不杀了？莫非尊上舍不得？”  
　　魔尊呼吸急促，似乎那片血色让他十分烦躁，神色不再淡然。  
　　“你以为我不敢杀你？”凤翎剑微微颤抖，其上血珠纷纷震落。  
　　战神旭凤一人便能吓退百万敌军，怎会连一把剑都握不稳，这般失态，自然是因为心神激荡，神魂不守的缘故了。  
　　天帝眸中闪过一抹精光，使尽全力击出一掌。那掌风划出一道凌厉的雪白弧线，擦过魔尊手臂，直直朝他身后的穗禾击去。  
　　“当心。”魔尊回身一跃，他后发制人，却能抢在那道掌风之前将它挡下，同时反手一掌击出。  
　　霎时间满殿飞沙走石，狂风大作，灼灼热浪压得人喘不过气来。  
　　魔尊盛怒之下放出的红莲业火，何人能挡？  
　　天帝不闪不避，任凭袍袖被风卷得猎猎飞舞。他静静遥望魔尊，目光哀伤凄绝。  
　　不对！  
　　方才天帝击出的那一掌连五分灵力都没到。  
　　心中尚想不明白，身体已经动了。但是魔尊的动作再快，也快不过他放出的红莲业火。  
　　耳边风声呼呼作响，他徒然伸出手，企图抓住什么。  
　　他要他活着，好好的活着。  
　　电光石火间，只见一缕金雾从天帝袖中弥漫散开，刹那间撑起一道光墙替他挡下了那片致命的火焰。  
　　“寰谛凤翎？尊上，你，……”在场之人都认得那是什么，正因为认得，才无比惊骇。天地间独此一根的寰谛凤翎，珍贵无比，怎会出现在天帝身上？  
　　穗禾脸上血色尽失，怔怔看着魔尊，方才有多甜蜜，现在就有多悲哀。  
　　旁人只知寰谛凤翎珍贵无比，但羽族之人却知道，寰谛凤翎是护身法宝更是定情信物，只赠予心仪之人。  
　　旭凤从未向她提及寰谛凤翎，她只当时机未到，幻想着新婚之夜旭凤会为她簪上。原来一切都是她自以为是，她心心念念的寰谛凤翎，早已到了天帝手中。  
　　一片混乱中，魔尊缓缓从半空降下。  
　　“可惜了，方才竟没能取走我的命。”天帝摩挲着掌中金光熠熠的金色发簪，“无妨，这次绝没人再救我一次。”他抬起下巴，露出细白的颈脖，“润玉引颈就戮。”  
　　魔尊唇角紧抿，神色冷厉，“我若要杀你，就要杀得光明正大。他日你我统兵，于忘川河畔再战一番，是胜是败，是死是活，各安天命。”  
　　天帝垂眸，细细抚摸着手中的寰谛凤翎。他看得那么专注，用指腹一寸寸摩挲，仿佛要将上面的纹路刻进心里。  
　　“旭儿，无论我说什么，做什么，你都不会回头了。”他声音沙哑，压不住那浓浓的酸楚，“你我此生既是死敌，这根寰谛凤翎自然……自然要物归原主。”他用力握了握，依依不舍的递了出去。  
　　那根发簪金光璀璨，流光溢彩，握住了它，仿佛就握住了这世间的所有光芒。  
　　魔尊嘴唇动了动，似乎要说什么，但是终究什么都没说。他收回了寰谛凤翎，接过的刹那，手指不小心碰到对方手掌，被它冰得颤了一下。  
　　一直以来，天帝无论着什么衣衫，总掩不住那一身迫人的气势。但今日这一身素白衣衫，却在灯火簇拥间透出一股羸弱之感，哀伤得有如断裂的琴弦。  
　　“甚好。”天帝目光在魔尊脸上轻轻一绕，旋身而去，“从今往后，便如尊上所言，你我桥归桥路归路，各自安好。”  
　　“润……”魔尊心头难受得厉害，腿脚一动便迈出了一步。忽然小臂一沉，耳边传来一道温柔的女声，“旭凤你可被他伤到？腹中可有不适？”  
　　卞城王等人也围拢上来，或命人收拾残局，或命人去请魔医，更有甚者已经着手在忘川河畔调兵布阵，谨防天界来袭。  
　　魔尊压下心头不适，强撑着精神主持大局。外面还有六界宾客等着安抚，魔界之内还有宵小兴风作乱，他要做的事太多太多了……  
　　“验心石……”燎原君低叫一声，几步过去弯腰捡起一块黑色的石头。  
　　验心石是魔尊大婚的最后一关，也是最难过的一关。魔尊魔后将血滴上验心石，倘若变色，那就证明两人心心相印、两情相悦。  
　　而如今这块验心石不知何故倒在地上，若不是燎原君眼尖，险些要被人遗忘了。  
　　他捧着验心石，越过众人朝魔尊走来。  
　　吵嚷的大殿霎时一片死寂，只听得到细细的短促的呼吸声。  
　　众人纷纷瞪大了眼睛，像见了鬼似的盯着那块石头。  
　　  
　  
　　


End file.
